Breaking Point
by LuCkY-yAoI-cHaN
Summary: When Lavi is caught by a vampire with a thing for red heads, it's going to take all of him not to reach his breaking point. Will he get out alive, or fall to Tyki Mikk's wrath? Rated for swearing, sexual content, and Tyki having his way. please rxr!
1. He Heard

He heard it, he knew he did. The slight patting of footsteps against the cobblestone, the ever so faint rustling of pant legs against skin, quietly drawn breaths of air carefully inhaled then barely exhaled the same way. No one would have been able to hear this, but he could.

He was shocked at that, considering that despite his calm face and composure as he walked at a steady pace he was quaking inside with the mire thought of what happened to be behind him. His hearing was strangely acute even though blood was rushing thru his ears. His breathing calm even if his lungs felt unbearably constricted. The sounds got louder in his ears, the slow and deeply spaced steps became stronger and faster, the rustling of pants became quicker and the breath became steadier.

He was, although once on edge, terrified of the so obvious signs of someone behind him. The light that radiated off of the lampposts along the streets was little help, when he looked down there was no shadow but his own. Apparently this person was smart enough to see that, if standing back far enough yet not too much so, can avoid any light showing their face thus leading it to be impossible to see any form of shadow.

_I'm not crazy I'm not crazy_ he chanted to himself again and again. There is someone there, there is someone there. The chant almost felt comforting.

Almost.

The tension of purely not knowing what was following him was killing him. Part of him wanted to just head for the hills and forget whatever the hell was following him, another wanted to turn around and see this guy that he insisted existed for himself. Quickly, he weighed his options. If he ran then there was a good chance that this thing would follow him and if he turned… well if he turned he would have had to see this thing, whatever the hell it was. It felt like there were cinderblocks on his feet as he forced himself to walk at an easy walk, which seemed like a snail's pace. When he looked at the sky it was probably about eleven thirty, he had been walking for thirty-two minutes and he had been followed for twenty-eight.

This was too much! He couldn't stand it, he was losing it! Just one look, one peak behind him, just to see what in God's name was behind him, one God damn look.  
He should have gone with the first option.

When he glanced he could tell it was obvious, his first thoughts were to get a full view of them as apposed to making an obvious peak. When he swung around he almost dropped dead… there was nothing there.

_NO!_ he screamed, and turned on his heel as fast as he could move._ He saw you coming! He could tell!! Run, run, RUN!_ But he was not fast enough.

By the time he had turned all the way around an arm got around his throat and yanked him forward, face first into something warm. He was so frozen in shock that he couldn't move, even with an arm wrapped around his neck, even when another limb reached under his chin and tilted his face up.

However, he did scream when he saw golden eyes and heard a voice that drawled, "Why hello Lavi."


	2. Senses

Lavi wrist was quickly caught, and the hand that previously rested on beneath his chin shot up to cover his short lived cry for help. They were too deep in the alleys and it was too late at night for anyone in a city like this to so much as look out the window. The thin redhead aimed a quick kick to his attacker's shin, the hit missed but succeeded in making the larger man lose his grip. The moment those hands slackened, Lavi bolted.

Why the hell was this happening to him anyway?! All he did was go to the next town to get that old panda his damned book.

Lavi never knew much of his parents at all, but it never seemed to bother him. Since the age of seven he had worked for this geezer that's name had apparently be 'erased' as he always put it. he had owned an old, ratty bookstore for the past sixty something years, took in an apprentice eleven years ago and for, however the hell old he is, has been addressed as Bookman. Although that changed when Lavi developed the name Old Panda due to makeup choice for the old man, that epidemic ended with a swift boot to the poor kid's head.

Bookman hated kids. A lot. He openly proclaims his disgust of the petite, big eyed, squishy offspring until they hit around seventeen, due to Lavi's naming of him he doubted annoyance in the redhead would ever dim. If any child ever walks in that store and gets within a five foot radius of the books they can expect a look from that wrinkly man behind the counter that just _dares_ them to wipe their little runny noses and touch anything.

Due to the man's disliking, to put it in the nicest terms, of children, no one understood why he took in that sickly pale runt with that one dead looking green eye and dirty mop of red hair that stuck to its face and caked with dirt. But he did, he took him in as an apprentice, let him live in the room up above the store and kept food in his stomach. When Lavi turned eighteen this past month everyone expected Bookman to toss him out of his shop and on the streets where so many thought the teen belonged. The people in their town even bet on how many years Lavi's staying would last. Yet, the Lavi still stayed, he cooks for himself, cleans the shop alone, and runs the man errands. Because no madder how hard he kicks, believe him he kicks hard, Lavi could tell that his head wasn't the only thing he was going to be kicking sooner or later.

Just yesterday Bookman hit a high fever and demanded Lavi to go to the neighboring town and get about six or seven books on an ink smudged list Bookman had written three weeks ago on another heat flash high. The teenager didn't see the point in the stupid list but Bookman would rapidly mumble something along the lines of 'be ready' and 'not much longer' or 'accurate information'. At first he thought it had something to with the murders that were out of the ordinary even for their already crime filled town, but when the list of books were titled, 'Vampire Weak Points' and 'Victim Treatment from a Vampire Attack' Lavi began to think the old man's age was messing with his brain.

The location of the store needed to track these books was deep in the alleys of one of most dangerous towns in all of England. Wall to grimy, leaking wall you spot prostitutes, uncared for and ready to crumble from the overly breasted women who would shove their asses into the wall in a vulgar attempt to be sexy. It had taken the better part of three hours of arguing and a quite a few kicks to the redhead's skull to get Lavi to haul his ass out there.

Look where that got him.

Stealth was not an option at this point. No matter how good at blending with surroundings he was, this man was having no problem keeping up with him, it almost seemed like he was just strolling down the road like a cat that knows it can catch a mouse without trying. Lavi was never a fan of running, racing or anything that involved quick movement for a long distance. He was always lazy with his errands and deliveries, believing in the method of 'take as long as you see fit'. The teen began to see what the old man meant when that constant exercise is a key piece to life.

_In this case keeping one… _he thought as sweat trickled down his neck that wasn't completely from his continuing flee and how his hair stood on end even though he felt on fire due to the sudden pushing of his weight.

What in the hell did this guy want anyway? Money? He was flat broke; Lavi thought that much was obvious due to his thin patched coat and overly worn down scarf. He had gotten most of his clothes made from scraps by the tailor's assistant two blocks back from the bookshop. She was pretty, slender, well-endowed girl who was fluent in English but came from China ten years ago with her brother Komui.

_Lenalee!_ He realized, she always kept the shop open to unruly hours for people who needed seems to be stitched and holes to be patched but would be cast off during the stores day hours, _It's only six blocks away!_

Lavi forced his legs to go faster, pushing his worn out boots to their limit. Adrenaline coursed through him as he built all his chances on that bleak hope that he could get away from this man.

_Left, left, two houses down, right, into the next town, five blocks…_

His eyes began to water due to lack of blinking, keeping his eye on the uneven road. He began to lose him.

_Straight, straight, jump over the sinkhole, left, four more…_

His heart was ramming in his chest; pounding against his ribs as if trying to flee the situation all together. He couldn't hear the footsteps behind him anymore.

_Faster, faster, right, left, confuse him, three more…_

He needed to go straight for the door, he would run through, grab Lenalee, and leave through the storage room. From there he could sneak out with her back to where she and her brother lived at the clinic where the Chinese man worked. Komui could help, he could keep them safe.

_Forward, right, right, left, right, two more to go…_

The lithe boy couldn't even hear the man's footsteps anymore. Ha! Did that prick seriously think he could catch him in this maze of a town? Lavi knew it _better_ than the back of his hand, good thing too. You could make one wrong turn and screw yourself over.

_Left, go down two roads, that's a dead end, left, right, right, one more!!_

Lavi could imagine the sound of the dull roar of the stores only sewing machine. He could almost smell that black coffee- jasmine tea- skim milk mix that Lenalee drinks, Lavi involuntary gagged at remembering the time he tried it. He couldn't see it, but he what he would find. First, a large closed window, fogged over by the heavy night chill. Through the fog he would see her, Lenalee Lee, sitting at the old table with her back to the window surrounded by fabrics that varied from silk to polyester and everything in between in every color the rainbow had to offer.

Around this time of night he would see Allen keeping her company, he was a good kid going on sixteen soon. Pretty short and adorning the nickname bean sprout, the whole picture of the boy was odd. Due to an extremely traumatic incident a few years back, his once mousy brown hair was now a snow white framing his pale complexion and gray-blue eyes. In fact everything about Allen was white save for a long scar that ran down the entire left side of his face and through his eye, a bonus to the incident apparently. Like Lenalee, Allen always looked clean; he wore a button up shirt in every season with a string bow to suit.

This was needed for his job though; he was a waiter at the Cat's Eye Café. His boss was a suave, womanizing, bachelor named Cross. Due to his bosses 'exclusive' purchases for wine and women that weren't covered by the café's budget, he passively dumped all them on his poor waiter. If you even mentioned the words Cross or debt around Allen he would get this blank look on his face and go flying into the past, due to nostalgia or trauma Lavi couldn't tell.

Every sense was soaring through him. He could taste that grotesque liquid concoction burning his taste buds, the light roar of the sewing machine and chatter of the two teenagers was flying into his ears. He could practically feel those lush and colorful fabrics sliding through his fingers like water and the smell, oh the smell, of the light aroma of lilacs and cotton that floated off of Lenalee's hair due to her shampoo and the less dainty dull sting to the nostrils from Allen's underarms due to being in the mere presence of his crush.

A little more and he could… yes! He could see that store, that window covered in a light fog, that machine, those fabrics, and Lenalee sitting with her back to the window and Allen behind her! Lavi thanked every god her ever read about in his eighteen years, one month, seven days and eleven hours of life. With the shop a few hundred yards away forced every single muscle in his body to go into overdrive to move faster and when he just seemed to be so close-!

…

A gust of wind, an abnormal chill, a flash of gold, a sharp pain and then blackness.

Fuck… he lost.


	3. Building Fear

**Chapter III**

**Building Fear**

**I do not own any characters in this, Hoshino does.**

Lavi awoke to a chill and a bitch of a headache, it was as if a hammer was having a seizure inside his skull and insisted that it hit everything it could reach making a heavy pulsing feeling throughout his entire scalp.

The teenagers hand shot up to grip his head, they only got a few inches until he seemed to tug his whole self up in the attempt. Quickly looking up, and regretting the sharp movements of his head, he saw that both his wrists were bound tightly to the wooden headboard of the four poster bed.

… Wait, bed?

Taking this state of shock as a key time to observe his surroundings, the redhead absorbed the facts that he was bound to a bed, in a dark room, a creepy room actually, with no windows in sight, yeah a really creepy room, and only a lamp hung as far as he could tell due to the canopy in his way, it smelled a bit like death…

Another chill hit the boy causing him to see that he no longer had his scarf, jacket, boots, socks or anything on his person for that matter, save for his black thin undershirt and normal work pants, which actually were only tan dirty khakis that Bookman insisted on him wearing at all times while working.

Bookman! Where was that old fart anyway?

The name of his teacher/boss sparked a vital question in the muddled teenager's brain, how the hell did he get here? He tried to think back on the last time he was conscious, something like a delivery… no… a pickup? Yeah, that was it; he was getting books from the slums.

But that didn't explain why he was bound. Lavi put his intense memory skills to work as he attempted to remember everything with all these distractions in play.

He left around the late afternoon…

Called to the shop while at Lenalee's…

Bookman gave him a list of weird books, he had been sick again…

Lavi had gotten to the town…

The shops started closing so he headed back… right?

_No, something's missing…_

Trying again, Lavi tried to put in all of the small details in his mind. There had been six blond whores and twelve brunettes, one had pulled him to the side saying how cute he was. Another man had hit him saying to get off of his claim, was that why he had the headache? No, he was just whacked by the burly man, Lavi dealt with Panda; those would give you a migraine. Something else was off.

Again and again the lithe boy tried, but nothing was working, something was missing. It was like he was watching a film but the pictures freeze and start up again somewhere else, making you miss a major part of the movie.

Each bit of his memory he played out in his mind, Lenalee's house, the call, the books, his illness, and the town, everything he could recall into the tiniest, most minuscule details his brain could manage. There had been a man smoking about four point seven hundred and thirty-two ounces of marijuana, there was one whore who flashed a man that had a star shaped mole two point four-seven-nine-one inches away from her left nipple, he stepped on thirty-two bugs, big and small, on his way with one man who cried at his feet for killing his children which were two crickets, his eyes were so bloodshot they hurt to look at.

Nothing leads to how he got here, Lavi sighed, ready to give up on his attempt to even his thoughts when something clicked. What had happened after the lights in the town went out; he couldn't have just headed home. He wouldn't be here!

Rapidly shifting all the sights and sounds he had seen and heard through the entire trip. The lights in the shop had turned off, the street lights went on.

Something about the lights…

His boots had been clomping against the uneven cobblestone on his way home in the dark and dank area of the town.

Something about the steps…

His muscles had been tense, as if avoiding looking at something, like trying to set a pace and not slow down or speed up.

But from what…?

What was he hiding from? What was he scared of? What was he avoiding?!

…What had he run from?

And just like that, everything that happened flooded back. It was more like a tsunami with how fast the knowledge had hit, the panic, turning around, kicking, running, six blocks, rank drinks, fabrics, teenagers, pain, chill, black.

Everything.

Panic and fear boiled up inside him, why was he dragged here, what had he done to be taken? People were dragged off in the night, no doubt about that. Serious offenses came with serious a punishment, that's how it went here. But he had done nothing, he had touched no one. He was doing his job!

Suddenly, color drained from his face like he had just had a pitcher of freezing water dumped right onto his face. People were being taken for other things too, murder reports had filled the papers, some had died of blood loss, or internal bleeding, all related with that red life juice. He knew one victim personally, Matthew was a loud, and somewhat annoying human being. He had red hair like Lavi but was much more muscular and fit.

In fact all of the victims had red hair, every single one. Their ages varied; sixteen and twenty-two were the youngest and oldest. All reported missing, gone for a few days, and dumped back on their doorsteps in a bloody heap. Matthew had died two weeks ago.

Was he next? He didn't want to die like this! He had Bookman to take care of and logs to fill; he couldn't die like this… not yet.

Struck with grief and fear, Lavi fell into a fitful sleep.

_Chaffing palms, bleeding fingers, dripping eyes,_

_Splintered floorboards, locked doors, spoiling pies._

_Handmade patches, flying feathers, muffled cries,_

_Lonely shopping, elders snooping, compulsive lies._

When the teenager woke he didn't even realize he had been crying, things were blurry through his watery eyes but he could still tell something was there that wasn't there before. Doing his best to pull himself into an upright position, which ended with a reclined slouch, he forced his eye to look ahead.

A slight pressure came just below his left eye, it felt calloused but still a bit smooth. _A finger._ Lavi thought as it moved away from his line of sight, his vision had cleared from the padded fingers movements and he saw a man.

He was young, early to mid twenties he would guess; he had a very nice face too. The man was of obvious Portuguese decent, that much was clear in his sleepy state. He had broad shoulders and tan skin, though Lavi couldn't see his eyes, his mop of curly black hair was in the way.

The ministrations of the man put Lavi's own hair on end; he still couldn't fully address the whole situation. He was in pain and sleep deprived and-

Where was his hand going!? Lavi shot out in a blind struggle against the now stunned man, succeeding in knocking clean off the bed with his flailing legs, no no no no no no!! He couldn't do that, not that! Had to get the hand away, get away get away get away!!!!

Feeling a sudden heavy pressure on his pelvis, his eyes shot up clouded with confusion and unease coming face to face with the Portuguese man.

"Hey calm down boy, I'm not going hurt you! Just relax; you don't need to be so scared!"

Not all of the man's words reached the convulsing youth's ears. In fact, all he caught was. "Down… boy… I'm… hurt you… just… need… scared." He was shaking too much from pure fear of the situation to be able to read his lips properly, too bad he only caught the bad words.

The man was once again shaken around by the thrashing boy, he was so thin, so lithe, so beautiful… but right now he was also panicking, and now was not the time for that.

He quickly pushed his hands up against the boy's forearms, successfully pinning him to the headboard and applying more weight to his midsection to keep him down.

Lavi felt his arms become more trapped than they previously were, his entire body pinned by this larger one. He was trapped; he was trapped by a possible killer, and was going to die. Shaking so hard you would think he was having a seizure, Lavi did the only thing he could do.

Lavi began to cry.

The man was stunned, frozen to the spot really, as he stared dumbfounded at the shaking and now crying boy. He was that scared?

When the wheels began to turn in his head again, the adult quickly began to try and calm the currently sobbing boy. Now was defiantly _not_ the time for this kid to have a breakdown, she would be here soon and seeing the boy like this would provoke her.

Lavi couldn't control his sobs anymore, his shoulders shook, his lip quivered and he couldn't imagine how much of a baby he looked like right now.

He knew he didn't have much time, the boy could not be seen like this in front of her. Bad things happened when she got like that…

Quickly moving his hands away from the trembling boy's arms, he wrapped an arm around his waist while his other hand ran his fingers through the redhead's messy hair. He put his face near his ear and tried to calm him down, whispering comforting things to him. With God's grace he could get him cleaned up before anything bad happened to the kid.

The redhead could hardly believe what was happening, he was being held in a, what he dare say comforting, position with his hair being stroked and soothing thing's being whispered in his ear. Just what the fuck was going on? One second he's bound to a bed alone the next he's being held like a baby.

"Are you alright now menino? You gave me quite a scare." Lavi looked up to realize that the man was talking to him, a scowl made its way across his face. This guy was scared? Who was the one bound to a bed stripped of most of his clothes in a room he didn't know the location of? Him that's who!

"Last time I checked I was the one that was stripped of clothing."

"I did that so you wouldn't get overheated."

"Mind if I ask some questions then?" Lavi could hear his own bite in his voice.

"Why of course you may, I think my guest should be treated properly."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tyki."

"Why am I here?"

"You were wanted."

"How did you find me?"

"It was a matter of 'guess and check'." That set something off in his stomach; he was a target in the first place. This wasn't just some random kidnapping.

"Well then Tyki, will you untie me?"

"No."

"What happened to treating a guest?"

"I believe in partial hospitality."

This was getting him nowhere, Tyki wasn't going to tell him shit and he knew it. That hand reached out again, going for his face. Lavi immediately began to panic.

Nonononononononononononon-

"Menino! Calm down, why are you so scared?" Why, _why?_ Did this guy really have to ask, he was captured, taken, bound, and a guy was on top of him! Why the fuck wouldn't he be scared!?

"Get off of me! No, no, no! Don't!"

Tyki was beyond confused, why was the boy so afraid of his hand? He was calm before, maybe due to drowsiness. No that wasn't it; He had lashed out when he went to the right side of his face.

"Don't touch it! No!"

Lavi had been beyond reason at this point, once again to wrapped in his shock and fear. There was no calming him down like before.

"Don't touch it! Stay away from me!"

Don't touch what? His face, he already did before. What in God's name was he so scared of?

"Stay away from them! You can't touch my eyes!!"

His eyes…? He only had one didn't he? The other was simply a patch over where on should be, right?

"Lavi, talk to me. What are you so scared of?" Lavi began to try to regain his breathing, he needed to calm down, those gold eyes were so similar to that night, yet they seemed so different… why? The ones during the chase were an eerie yellow, but his were more like a warm brown flecked with yellow.

"Y-y-your h-hands, don't t-t-touch my e-e-eye patch P-please!"

Lavi began to attempt to fend off the hand began to pet his cheek, attempting to jam his head underneath his arms having little success.

"Menino, you need to relax a bit. I was just cleaning your face, is it that your hands are bound?" Tyki attempted to reason with him, he needed him calmer soon, very soon.

Lavi once again attempted to nod, stifling a cry as Tyki reached above him to untie the bindings. Tyki once again began to clean his face, noticing the drastic change in how calm he was this time.

"Ne… Tyki?"

"Yes Lavi?"

"Why do you need to clean my face?"

"Someone will be here soon."

"Who?"

Lavi heard a clicking noise coming through the door to his right, it sounded like skipping and a faint giggle.

Tyki sighed a bit and turned to Lavi with a somewhat grim expression.

"My sire."

- - - -

**Wow, seven pages! I didn't really like this one as much, a little too out of character for me. Give me feedback on Tyki! I need to know whether to change or keep his attitude, I most likely won't but I want to know what you think!**

**By the way, thank you for so many reviews!! I was so happy! 3**


	4. Wicked Deals

M'yeah… so I haven't updated in like what? 6 months -_-; sorry buddies. I'm just really lazy XD I tend to get really into a chapter then completely lose my train of thought on where I had planned to take it… sorry bro XD

Anywho, here is the latest chapter and after encouragement, and mild peer abuse XD, I finally whipped it out, plan to start #4 soon! :D

**Chapter IV**

**Wicked Deals**

The deep mahogany of the door seemed to splinter on contact with the wall behind it. Lavi's one eye could see an eerie silhouette. Spiky hair framing a childish face holding a lollypop between smiling lips, he could not see her eyes; they were closed in an almost scary way, if that was even possible. Her little lithe legs downed with striped stockings; topped with mary janes and a poofy skirt, the ruffled button up completed with a red ribbon seemed to give a gothic sweet look, her aura spoke otherwise.

She had an uncanny hop to her step; but her eyes, once opened, were not on Lavi but Tyki. She nearly pranced over the portaguese man and threw herself into his unwillingly open arms. Lavi's mind was still not fully recovered from the all too recent panic attack and unable to fully comprehend the small discussion in front of him. His well trained eye was still clouded with past tears; not capable of reading the child's murmurs through sight.

The fog in his head seemed to be torn through by a hacksaw when the girl 's gaze turned to him though. Her entire look, mood, and seemingly overall intentions seemed to do a sudden U-turn on to a completely different course the moment those gold orbs locked with one green.

The figure moved from the foot of the bed to the head where the boy lay, it was then that Lavi seemed to notice how much older she looked; how mature and terrifying this girl had the capabilities to show with just her movements. There was no more skip, more of a strut; smooth fluid motions to near him that were quick yet graceful. By the time she was face to face with the red head he had hardly noticed how far she really moved.

luckyluckyluckyluckyluckylucky

_Fuck. _

Tyki couldn't help but swear in his head, lucky he had the control not to say it out loud, when he saw her gaze shift. The mischief had built to plain cruel intentions, too many times he had seen this look, it had lead to the slaughter of many boys in too short of a time for his liking.

He was forced to sit on the end of the bed as she sauntered over to the confused boy, he really had no idea what was going on did he? The boy had no clue as to how much his life could change, or cease to exist, in the next few minutes, hell it could be _moments_ with Rhode's attention span, who the fuck makes a child a ruler of the underworld anyway? That has got to be the dumbest idea ever.

She was right in his face now… he looked scared now, maybe me saying she was my sire was a bad idea; he knows she has some sort of power with her. Then again, if I hadn't said that he may backtalk her at some point, judging from how he acted around his companions on a regular basis he would be dead in a moment when dealing with a powerful being in the shape of a little girl.

She was touching him, moving his head from side to side, he fought back; shoved her hand away.

Shit.

The boy's head had collided with the headboard before Tyki guessed he even knew she had moved. His eyes weren't focused anymore. She continued her ministrations as if nothing had happened, the smile on her face had grown larger, the edges stretching up her cheeks in an unsightly manner. A little lady indeed.

Just as Lavi began to come around she had pressed her hand to his forehead, the boy's eye widened but instantly drooped, pupil disapeering within the green of his iris; lost from consciousness.

This was it, make or brake boy.

luckyluckyluckyluckyluckylucky

Lavi's headache from the rather rude bone-to-wood collision was shortlived when his vision all together vanished.

It was like a blinding white at first, something his sight could not register nor rid of. Then complete blackness, from the stark white or actual blackness he couldn't tell, but at some point normal vision returned, if you could call it that.

He was no longer in the room, nor his own, nor anywhere he had ever been before. All his clothes were once again on his person but he was not hot or cold. He took a hesitant step forward and heard his boot hit the ground yet did not feel the pressure of the ball of his foot to the rubber. He inhaled as strongly as he could but smelled nothing anywhere. Looking down to the checkered floor he slid his hand across the smooth looking tiles. He knew he touched them, he _knew_ he did; but he felt nothing. He yelled as loud as he could, there was not a wall in sight yet not an echo replied to his pointless shout.

Suddenly, a movement besides his own, whipping around quickly he blanched at the sight of the once-thought marble ties morphing into a disgusting looking puppet of the once present girl. It seemed to giggle a bit, whether at him or the all around state to scenario had left him in could be debated.

"Just what the hell are you?"

"_**My my, language boy. How do you plan to succeed anyone with that tone?"**_

"This coming from a girl who bashes her elders' heads into headboards." Lavi circled the flopping bulge sprouting from the floor. It's head twisted around from an normal position to follow him, a smile with no color sitting there that didn't move as it talked, if that wasn't weird…

"What do you mean by that?"

"_**I think you know good and well what I mean, your parents wouldn't be proud of a tongue like that."**_

Lavi's movements stopped, slowly turning to face the giggling bulge with a look between 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' and 'you-didn't-just-say-what-I-think-you-just-said'

"_**Ah, a reaction, we seem to be on the right track here. Tell me, did your daddy give you that nasty eyepatch?"**_

His hand instincivly went to brush along the black canvas that covered his right eye. Not sure if his eye widened in shock or narrowed in anger.

"_**Or perhaps it was self mutilation…"**_

Spinning to confront the blob that didn't look like a blob any longer, it was fucking sprouting legs and not looking like the floor anymore. He opened his mouth to retort but was pretty sure that he resembled a child attempting to explain why dirt tracks in the home weren't theirs'.

"_**Maybe you don't even need one at all… an eye patch that is…"**_

The blob-no-more was advancing on him, he shot backwards from her. But collapsed when slaming into a wall that wasn't there and the girl was bending over him, when did she get so big?

"_**Don't try to hide anything from me boy, I'm in my world and your mind is along for the ride."**_

She was right on top of him, he couldn't move, he could hardly breathe. This girl, blob, _thing_ was way too close for him to not feel in danger. What the fuck is 'her world'?

"_**This place goes by **_**my**_** rules."**_

Apparantly these rules imply paralyzing teenagers into doing her will. Focus, focus. Don't give her enjoyment, don't do anything to provoke.

He almost wanted to smirk as her smile changed into a bored look that reflected his current composure, don't show her fear and she has no motive.

"_**Maa, you're no fun. The others at least peed themselves by now."**_

Pssh, bitch please. I'm not any other spineless coward, and I sure as fuck ain't scared of you. You can't do anything to me. My mind is here, not my body. No sense of touch means no body to touch with. Nice try.

"_**Well, if you're going to be a bore than I see no point in keeping you!"**_

He almost lost his composure when the most twisted fucked up smile, no; grin, went to her face. Her pupils seemed to stretch, drawing her eyes out, veins of red quickly invading the white of her eye.

That damned hand smacked into his head again and he blanked.

luckyluckyluckyluckyluckylucky

Tyki watched as Lavi's eyes slowly began to regain awareness then sink into a normal sleep, God knows what happened in there. That was the shortest 'interigation' yet. Rhode simply stepped away, looking rather bored. She directed her gaze from the redhead to the older male with a look of a child who just lost interest in a Christmas present.

"I'm bored of this search, kill him and find me something more interesting."

And with that she left.

He had searched all over England for a toy to suit her needs, he can not displease his maker. She demanded a new pet, one of unique looks. After looking all over cities, he had spotted a strange thing, a rose among daisies, a redhead.

It was perfect really, they were so rare. And rumors did say that a unique personality went along for the ride. So he grabbed her, it was a girl first, the outskirts of south England. She was too scared, eliminated quickly. A few more females, a few more failures. Perphaps it was the male that was so unique, he went deeper into the cities, failing more and more until he stumbled across the best choice of all. Lavi.

He was so strange, so free even if confined, so loud and full of humor, yet with a wit like nothing he had ever seen. His eye made him all the more interesting, it was so brilliant and green and glowing against this lightly tanned skin, it was so odd to see one covered, simply adding to the wonder. And his blood, oh his blood was the sweetest smelling thing he had ever smelled, it was so luring that he almost felt greedy enough to take the boy for himself, but he was meant for Rhode and he had been perfect. Too perfect. He was strong, that's what Rhode liked, defiance, something to break; he must have figured her out and done the only thing a strong being can do to bore her, be passive.

He bored her and that was the death of him, then again… amusing her lead to the same fate.

Glancing over at the figure he stared at some of the last moments the boy would be breathing. His eye stayed closed peacefully, unaware of the fate that was to be dealt. Lips slightly open with his final breaths of air entering and escaping with ease, blood smoothly pulsing through those lovely arteries. Soft red hair framing his face delicately, covering too much for Tyki's liking. He gingerly reached out to stroke the stray stands out of the boy's face. On closer inspection the boy's face was slightly freckled. His lips looked so soft, gentle, not worth killing…

Taking in a breath he reached forward, taking to boy's lips in his own and reaching a hand into his chest.

luckyluckyluckyluckyluckylucky

A tingling sensation spread across the skin of his chest, it was nice, hot but it didn't burn. Something was cutting off his breathing though, he could still breathe but it was suddenly difficult. Forcing himself into awareness he tried to open his eyes, after three or four tries he was somewhat successful, and came face to face with a closed eyed portaguese man **far** to close to be able to cover his mouth.

Being the fact that he was not emotionally stable quite yet and due to going through that girl's dream like realm and getting the living shit scared out of him he felt he had a perfectly good excuse to let out a rather… girly yelp and once a-fuckin-gain slam his head into that headboard that just seemed to love messing with his somewhat recomposed train of thought.

The movements, however, seemed to get the man to get off him, or away from him. He looked shocked, and a bit grim, to see him awake and more or less aware.

"Lovely, I really wish you weren't awake…"

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout…?"

"It's a bit harsh to make someone witness their own death."

"Wha-"

A hand that he hadn't even noticed until just then seemed to grip at something he never thought should be touched. This guy was grabbing his fucking _heart._ The one organ that kept his blood pumping was being held by the hands of some freak that had kidnapped him and was now holding, quite literally, his life.

"It is a tad cruel, but I was ordered to do so."

"Just hold on a sec-"

"I'm afraid that orders are orders boy, there is no room for argument."

The hand on his heart seemed to tighten it's grip and that didn't feel good to Lavi, not one bit.

"Relax boy, if your heart beat heightens then it will just hurt more when I remove it."

"Yo-You're gonna what!?" He half yelled half wailed to the man with desperation in his eyes. That girl just messed with his head, that was nothing, now _this_ guy was messing with his body, his currently very vulnerable helpless body that was at risk of no longer functioning.

"Wait! Wait!!!" He screeched, grabbing at the forearm that was connected to a hand now tugging at his heart, "We can work this out, I don't wanna die!! I'll do anything! I don't care what!! Just let me live!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that, this kid's self control was as off as a bipolar toddler at an amusement park. Did he really want to live that bad? To beg for his life, how annoying.

"Don't keep looking for more people! That's what you're doing isn't it? You keep killing people off until you find something, don't keep killing people! I don't care what you want from me! Just don't kill me!"

A twinge hit somewhere in Tyki, something about that statement set something fiery off in him. This boy was willing to do anything, _anything_ to keep his life, this boy values the life of others so much that he would bend to fill the will of a man he doesn't know.

Why not take advantage of his offer? With such a lovely body and face it wouldn't be hard to fill any… _tasks_ he needed to have done. Sure Rhode wouldn't be happy but one girl's trash is another man's treasure right?

"Heh… well, well little Lavi," he said withdrawing his hand from the boy's chest cavity, "If you are so willing to offer your services then I feel the right to indulge in one of the most lovely parts of you…"

"Uh…" Lavi's voice seemed to slowly disappear as he was shifted into the lap of Tyki Mikk, legs laying on each side of his lap, "W-wh-what are you doin…?"

Tyki ignored the question as he needily tugged down the collar off and over the lithe boys shoulder, revealing that pale smooth collar bone with the pulsing blood beneath.

"Jus-just hold on a sec-" The boy was silenced with a growl from the larger man and quickly paled as a tongue ran along his neck, his breathing quickened and almost stopped as a pair of pearly fangs dug into his throat and his blood spilled down his collar.


End file.
